LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 December 2012
12:10 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/Nexus_Tower_Apocalypse 12:45 Howdy 12:45 Hey Rio! 12:45 Check out my linked Blog Post. 12:46 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/Nexus_Tower_Apocalypse 12:46 Lol 12:48 hibye 12:48 Hello, bye. 12:49 12:49 Every time I see you come on you always leave again. 12:49 12:49 I am bored 12:50 Me too. Let's paint the Maelstrom pink. 12:50 I am going to model a Minecraft person in Blender to release to the public free of charge. 12:50 12:50 Cool. 12:50 Yup... 12:52 Maybe... 12:52 I actually was working on my own earlier today Rio. 12:52 Really? 12:52 Cool 12:53 Well, that's nice. 12:58 Hi! 12:58 Brickkeeper 12:58 http://sourceforge.net/projects/le717.u/files/Blender/Blender%202.6%20LDraw%20Importer/V0.7.2/ 12:58 Boom 12:58 01:00 Fascinating. 01:00 What is? 01:01 Did you update it for macs le? 01:01 You mean Bricksmith? 01:01 HEY KIDS 01:01 HI Extra 01:01 Umm 01:01 Yes. 01:01 Not yet. 01:02 Hmm. 01:02 Polt knows this but i went to minecon and met... 01:02 Minor update to better support Blender 2.65. 01:02 DINERBONE 01:02 01:02 I'll hold off on the update then. 01:02 Whatever.... 01:02 I havent seen u in a while pro 01:02 I found a new way to install it... 01:02 No use downloading it if It can't work for me. 01:02 Everyone here still misses LU right? 01:02 01:02 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/Nexus_Tower_Apocalypse 01:03 EVERYONE WATCH THAT! 01:03 OK 01:03 Yes, of course. This is the LU Wiki, after all. 01:03 Ur invivsable... thats it. bad quality 01:03 BOOOO 01:03 01:03 Most Epic LU Fail. Ever. 01:03 Jk its great 01:03 IM SAD 01:04 MY MOM DIED 01:04 01:04 No, just watch and look at the glitch list. 01:04 MY MOM DIED 01:04 01:04 Oh no. 01:04 JK 01:04 shes in the other rook 01:04 *room 01:04 and my bro is being lazy and watching IDK 01:04 WILL 01:04 01:04 WHAT THE HECK ARE U WATCHING 01:04 OK 01:05 Okay troll. 01:05 Hes watching Ted 01:05 The Mary Tyler Moore Show> 01:05 Can I say a curse 1 time 01:05 1nce 01:05 PLZ 01:05 PLZ 01:05 I Love Luck. 01:05 NO. 01:05 Okay. 01:05 No. Curses are bad. 01:05 Stupid Auto-Corect. 01:05 F*CK MINECRAFT 01:05 GRRRRRR 01:05 01:05 LU FTW 01:06 ALWAYS 01:06 01:06 I Love Lucy. 01:06 Oh yeah i got a kitten 01:06 Let's paint the Mythrans yellow! 01:06 iOS auto-correct bugging you, Prof? 01:06 I got a kitten iPad with retina display and skull candy headphones. 01:06 The Alan Brady Show 01:07 Wait 01:07 pro r u using An IPAD 01:07 That, or OS X now has an auto-correct feature. 01:07 YA 01:07 MOUNTION LION 01:07 (Win8 has it now (and I'm on Win8) but I turned it off. ) 01:07 Well i got this new program called Remote Desktop 01:08 Itz really useful 01:08 What does that do? 01:08 80 bucks thouyh 01:08 U can control other people. 01:08 but its for their ip and u need da user name and password for da computer 01:08 Hmm. 01:08 Its for like if u go someware else and u need to use it bad u have it with ya 01:08 Don't go hacking other users' accounts now, laddie! 01:09 Im not... 01:09 Only my bro 01:09 and im not a gal 01:09 Okay. 01:09 Tell your brother not to hack into other's accounts. 01:09 Mythrun 01:09 he doesnt know i have it 01:10 Mythrun 01:10 LUWikiBot 01:10 Hey rio said his first word thats worming 01:10 LUWikiBot 01:10 Mythrun? Isn't he the administrator of this wiki? 01:10 yes 01:10 and he's going to ban ExtraShockingLegend 01:10 He didnt make da wiki 01:10 Wat! 01:10 Rio 01:11 :\ 01:11 And rio did u use blender for those jay stuff 01:11 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/2/2f/ExtraShockingLegend_REPORTED.png 01:11 Rio 01:11 Im sry 01:11 Tell that to Mythrun 01:11 it was a slip up 01:11 I had dat 1nce 01:11 You requested to say it! 01:11 Never before 01:12 U said i could 01:12 Look, Rio LU was the best game of my life and i had some great friends 01:12 so can i plz stay 01:12 No, nobody said you could. 01:13 Extra 01:13 Well 01:13 I'm sure it was the same for everyone here, ESL. 01:13 IDK OK 01:13 You may get banned 01:13 but not permanently. 01:13 IM STILL SAD THAT MY UNCLE COMMITIED SCUICIDE 01:13 It's according to what Mythrun wants to do 01:13 Maybe for a day or two. 01:13 It's probably just a troll again 01:13 @Rio true 01:13 No seriously 01:13 about what Mythrun wants to do. 01:13 My moms bro 01:13 The boy who cried wolf? 01:13 He died 01:13 Well 01:13 Yeah 01:13 You said your Mom died... 01:13 Yeah 01:14 But that was a troll 01:14 Than how can I beleive you? 01:14 Wanna know how he died 01:14 and why 01:14 Aww. That's sad. Why'd he kill himself? 01:14 I do not care 01:14 his friends from iraq died and he sorta wanted to umm.. 01:14 Ya 01:14 Hey jamie! 01:14 Just in time... 01:14 U can fill in da blank 01:14 Aww. 01:14 Ya james 01:14 I cursed 01:15 Ill admit it 01:15 I noticed. 01:15 Hello, Jamesster. 01:15 I blurted out a bomb 01:15 So sry about dat 01:15 There is a pic on the wiki. No need to admit... 01:15 Again. 01:15 When again? 01:15 A week or two ago. 01:15 Eh 01:15 People have a bad bomb 01:16 I said the f bomb but i blurted it cleanly 01:16 Doesn't make any difference. 01:16 and umm am i gonna perenemtly get banned 01:16 Plz say so...... 01:16 Do you want to be permanently banned? 01:16 nope. 01:17 But i wanna say sry to rio caz he was most effected by it 01:17 Ok Couldn';t tell from the grammer mistakes... 01:17 Yup. 01:17 Dont have da best 01:17 in da house 01:18 DANG 01:18 Do u guys know how to unzoom 01:18 on a mac 01:18 Ctrl + 0 01:18 oh ty 01:18 Thats strange 01:18 OH YES!!!!!! 01:18 YES! 01:18 01:18 Good 01:18 YES! 01:18 YES! 01:18 YES! 01:19 We use Windows only. IDK where that rumor got started. 01:19 Okay, I think we get it now. 01:19 No, its something else 01:19 My apple id finally works 01:19 It hadent worked 4 6 months 01:19 Cool. 01:19 Ya. 01:19 Something wrong? 01:20 Or was it just PSY singing gangam style 01:20 PSY is racist 01:20 he wants all americans to die 01:20 thats why u should think before like of dislike 01:21 Good to know. 01:22 Im gonna go now... 01:22 Bye. 01:24 Bye 01:25 Hello, Hobino. 01:25 Hey Hobino! 01:25 Hi Hop! 01:25 Haven't seen you in a while. 01:25 Hey! Nice to see you guys! 01:26 Hey 01:26 What's new 01:26 I've been busy with school, as usual... 01:27 Me too. 01:27 But, I only have tomorrow and next week left! 01:27 01:27 I have.... this month left. 01:27 I have tomorrow left. 01:27 Aww... 01:27 This month = no school. 01:28 Next month = (possibly) school. 01:28 OR, in Python 01:28 Dec = "No School" 01:28 YOu don't have school all December? 01:28 Jan = "There may be school" 01:29 if 01:29 Jan = True 01:29 print Jan 01:29 01:29 Well, I sorta kinda have school 01:29 Err, IDK... 01:30 I have next week left. 01:30 I stop school on the 20th 01:31 My last day is the 21th. 01:31 Ah 01:32 that is, if the world doesn't end. 01:32 Exactly! 01:32 01:32 Lol 01:33 BUT, if it does, I'm totally fine with it. 01:33 Oh, wait. NASA said it wouldn't! WE CAN BELIEVE EVERYTHING THEY SAY!!! 01:33 01:33 Sure we can... 01:34 Bah, it can't be as bad as LEGO Universe closing... 01:34 it'll be better. 01:34 I have "life insurance" .:P 01:35 Very helpful in that kind of situation. 01:35 Quite. 01:36 True 01:36 So, what about you guys? What's new? 01:37 Nothing much. 01:38 I have been learning Blender a lot 01:38 Can we go to paint the Stromlings pink now? 01:38 Rigging a Minecraft character currently. 01:38 I modeled it 10 mins ago 01:38 If you want, check out my YT channel for more info. http://www.youtube.com/lukeactionfilms 01:38 Well, that's quite cool! 01:39 Which one? 01:39 Well, what you are doing. 01:39 Erm, dis-regard that last statement 01:40 I wasn't thinking the entire conversation through before I talked. 01:41 Alright. 01:41 That actually happens to be quite often. 01:41 Haha 01:41 I'm through with the Blender 2.6 LDraw Importer for noe 01:41 Back to Codecademy 01:46 Soo. 01:47 Sooo. 01:47 Soooooooooooo..... 01:47 Have you seen the new LUNF theme? 01:47 Boo! Hiss. Grrr.... 01:47 Chat Hacks no workie. 01:47 D; 01:47 Yes! I find it great! 01:47 I worked hard on that theme... 01:48 Le... 01:48 Whoops 01:49 That, Hobino! 01:49 I didn't see your reply. 01:50 Woa, last time I posted at LUNF was September 11th. 01:50 Oh dear... 01:50 POST TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT! 01:50 Haha! 01:51 BTW, i forgot to tell the staff of LUNF, But I advertised on Ziplock's (he's an LUP/AFOL) blog. 01:51 Yes, I saw that post. 01:51 http://luprechaun.wordpress.com/2012/11/30/lego-universe-news-forums/ 01:51 Oh 01:51 Didn't know. 01:51 Did you like it? Do you oppose it? 01:52 It's a good idea, I think. 01:52 Cool 01:52 That's cool. 01:52 We got a new member from it 01:53 He never posted 01:53 But he's an AFOL 01:53 He was looking for the LU Brick Model Archives from Lunibook 01:53 he PM'ed me. 01:53 So I pointed him to le717's Brickshelf page where he uploaded lots of them 01:53 Anyway, that got me thinking... 01:54 What if we turned part of the LUN blog into a LU Archives place? 01:54 Why not put Brick Models, music, pics, and stuf on ot? 01:54 Well, that'd be a good feature to have. 01:54 Sort of like Lunibook, but without the mission, NPC, and stuff like this wiki has. 01:54 If they wanted a complete archive, come to this wiki. 01:55 Yeah, we could... but we can't archive EVERYTHING. 01:55 I need to see if I can get Sora to log onto LUNF some time and make me an admin on LUN Blog. 01:55 I know, but at least Brick Models and such 01:55 We don't need everything archived. there's a wiki for that. 01:55 (this wiki, i you didn't know. ) 01:55 01:56 Howdy Nate H (born in 1997) ;P 01:56 01:57 Hello, Nateh. 01:57 And I thought Nathaniel Hawthorne was born on July 4, 1804... 01:57 lol sorry gtg 01:57 NOPE! You're him! 01:57 01:57 Cya 01:57 BRB, I'm the IT guy at my house and got a issue to fix. 01:57 Ok! 01:58 Gotta go. BBL. 01:58 At 9:00 PM? Wow. he is late 01:58 The IT service guy ought to cme in earlier than that. 01:58 GO TO THE RESCUE, HOBINO! 01:58 Haha, I'll be disconected for a second... 01:58 Save that broken Television Speaker hat keeps breaking... 01:58 01:58 Ok 01:58 sup every one 01:58 01:59 The sky, what do you think? 01:59 Hi 01:59 why has not been on the wiki? 02:00 Huh? 02:00 Bad grammer. not speakdo i do 02:00 *why are there less people on the wiki 02:00 Oh 02:00 LU is cloosed for a whole year 02:00 *closed 02:00 and don't ask why, Le717... Lol 02:01 still it doesnt make sence 02:01 its closed , but it doesnt mean they shouldnt be on the wiki 02:02 The found better things to do 02:02 i havent theres not a better game out there than 02:02 Howdy do, Hop? 02:03 My internet connection as really been acting weird recently... 02:03 Hmm 02:03 Thats strange... 02:04 My heating and air has been cooky lately... 02:04 I don't know what caused the problem, but I suppose it could be a glitch between the router and a recent Windows update 02:04 a year or a couple months ago there were about 16 people on the chat know theres almost two daily 02:04 and a guy came and charged us 60 dollars and all he did was open the machine and push a reset button! D: 02:04 02:05 *now 02:05 So we aren't paying until we get it actually fixed.. 02:05 02:05 Good idea. 02:05 smart move 02:05 Yup 02:05 02:05 02:05 i droped my cookie 02:06 but its 02:06 coo 02:06 Blender crashed. D: 02:06 Oh well... 02:06 do you like ac3 02:06 geg 02:06 *gtg 02:06 cya 02:06 be 02:06 Bye 02:07 Bye! 02:07 And don't forget to post on LUNF, Hobino... 02:07 Oh yes, hmm, I will try. 02:07 LUNF? 02:07 Lol 02:07 Bye 02:07 Ciao! 02:07 LUNF = LEGO Universe News Forums = http://legouniversenews.forummotion.com/ 02:08 o ok 02:08 you play AC3 02:08 Hmm, I don't know what it is. 02:08 But, probably not. 02:08 assassins creed 3 02:09 Oh, I don't play, but my friend has it and I think it's quite popular. 02:09 i love it 02:09 its so thrilling 02:09 you dont really type fasr 02:09 *fast 02:10 I'm mostly uninformed in video game. 02:10 i could understand 02:10 Hmm, English isn't my first language, so I have to double-check everything I have and something search for words. 02:11 o what is your first language 02:11 French 02:11 i had to copy language from you LOL 02:11 my sister is taking french class 02:12 That's nice! 02:12 You're French, Hop? 02:12 Didn't know that... 02:12 I fiddle a lot. 02:12 02:12 you want to know what is good for you 02:12 You didn't know I talked Friend? 02:12 I haven't been doing Codecademy... 02:12 I'm been doing the Spam-A-Thon EXE. 02:13 Honestly, Hobino, I did not ever know. 02:13 I maybe never told you. That's maybe why. 02:13 you want to know what the best part of talking french id 02:13 What is it? 02:13 *is 02:14 you can take french class in high school but you already know the language 02:14 its an easy A 02:14 i hate that movie 02:15 afk 02:15 back 02:15 le you dont talk that much 02:16 Says the person who came one while I was semi-Away-From-Chat (AFC). 02:17 well i am the talk if you think 02:17 i am the one typing 02:18 sup 02:18 Hello. 02:18 i need a hero! 02:18 What for? 02:19 i love that sog 02:19 *song 02:19 o its a song 02:19 i am lissening to 02:19 02:19 def spam(): 02:19 """Spam!""" 02:19 print "Eggs!" 02:19 02:19 02:19 02:19 spam() 02:19 LO 02:20 02:20 02:20 02:20 02:20 Python code that prints Eggs! to the console 02:20 what the beep 02:20 not a curse 02:20 Make a .py file, paste the code, run it, and you'll see what I mean. 02:20 OR 02:20 afk 02:21 So you're going to spam by saying "Eggs!"? 02:21 http://labs.codecademy.com/#:workspace 02:21 Paste it here 02:21 *there 02:21 Yes. 02:21 back 02:22 listening not my time know 02:22 Have to go 02:22 bye 02:22 Bye! 02:22 Come back soon! 02:22 WAIT 02:22 Don't want to be tired for school tomorrow. 02:22 dont eat pie is poisenest 02:22 Waiting... 02:22 You will like this: 02:22 *it is 02:22 http://triangle717.wordpress.com/2012/12/12/12-12-12/ 02:23 dude stop scamming 02:23 Fun URL, wouldn't you say? 02:23 Bye, Hobino! 02:23 OK. Now you can leave. 02:23 Bye! 02:23 well i guess its kind of fnny 02:23 *funny 02:23 Haha, you probably don't know, but I check your blog everytime there's a new post. 02:23 02:24 But, indeed, cool URL. 02:24 HIT MY TOE ON MY COMPUTER!!! 02:24 You follow it.... right.... I forgot. 02:24 Bye! 02:24 Ok, so see you next time 02:24 @Super 02:24 it hurts like heck 02:24 Ow. 02:24 Well, I GTG 02:24 Bye! 02:24 Bye! 02:24 double leave 02:25 Quite. 02:26 lets them be free from life of the legos 02:26 we were all legos one day 02:26 in 02:26 and we all were set free from lego jesus 02:27 srry jesus 02:27 Hmm. 02:30 just forget what i said its christan 02:30 you might not understand 02:30 because your a bannana 02:30 *bananna 02:31 hey mythran 02:32 Hello, Mythrun. 02:32 I am not a banana. 02:32 ohhh 02:33 your picture is a bananna 02:33 No... It's a picture of a Lego minifig character I made up. 02:33 wait is that a bananna 02:33 o it looks like a bride 02:33 LOL 02:34 Well, it's been called stranger things. 02:34 o i dont want to know 02:34 Alrighty then. 02:34 please dont 02:35 what does mine look like 02:35 It looks like a person slaying a beast of some sort. 02:36 no its the assassin from assassins creed IIIwith a red background 02:36 Ah. 02:36 Assassin's Creed seems cool. 02:36 *III with] 02:36 Oh look, my worst enemy that likes to feast on Children. 02:37 sup everyone 02:37 Othersise known a- nevemrind. 02:37 Hello, Roseann, IFerfature. 02:37 *Otherwise 02:37 02:37 herro. 02:38 what were we talking about? 02:39 Not talking, apparantly. 02:39 STUPID. MISSPELLING. 02:39 Sorry. 02:39 Mythrun, question... 02:39 Do you eat good dreams? 02:39 Sorry. 02:39 Sorry, I am extremely random right now... 02:39 what? 02:39 and hyper. 02:39 Blame coffee. 02:40 what you drink monster? 02:40 i do 02:40 No... ] 02:40 lol 02:40 I said Blame Coffee. 02:40 * 02:40 (O_O) 02:40 Hmph... 02:40 i wasnt looking at the board 02:40 (STARE) 02:40 Really? 02:40 That's mean. 02:40 i was looking at the keyboard 02:40 : 02:40 02:41 Now how long has it been since I was here? 02:41 thank you 02:41 ....three.... days? 02:41 yesterday' 02:41 I was here a while ago to tell Mythrun that he should fear me. Again. 02:41 02:41 I am now in love with GIANT ROBOOOOOTTTTSSS 02:41 i come on everyday seeing if theres any one 02:41 Mythrun, you take yourself too seriously. 02:42 whats wrong with him? 02:42 at least he doesnt eat ponies and unicorns 02:42 and cheese burger those are the worst LOL 02:43 The guy feasts on children's nightmares! He scares the scrap out of everyone! *and dear Mythrun, Scrap is a cybertronian curse and CAN NOT be qualified as a curse. Thank you.* 02:43 I'm sure he's perfectly respectable, as he does do a good job... 02:43 However he... I hope he sees this... Is just a little uptight. 02:43 i think hes cool 02:44 Yes, he is, he scares the scrap out of everyone, that's awesome! 02:44 02:44 Yeah, I think he's cool, too. 02:44 But still. 02:44 ... he watches and waits until you think you're safe... 02:44 I made rhymes about him... they were all scary... 02:44 you sound like jeff dunham 02:44 who da scrap? 02:44 jeff dunham 02:45 the puppets 02:45 ... yeah, still dunno. 02:45 how do you not know him?!? 02:45 I don't even know what puppets are... I mean, I do, but not what you're talking about. 02:45 hes the best comedian 02:45 I know a comedian... 02:45 Her name is Catherine Tate. She is extremely funny. 02:45 "Thethethethethe?Thethethethethe?" 02:45 so is jeff 02:45 02:46 Have you SEEN cATHERINE tate? 02:46 02:46 nope 02:46 02:46 You need to. 02:46 i dont know her O_O 02:46 If one of the CM's would TALK. AND. ANSWER ME... 02:46 I would post a link to her funny video. P 02:46 dont stack me please 02:46 The offensive translator... 02:47 your a girl right 02:47 It would probably be called Racist in this country, thank you VERY much, stupid people... 02:47 Yes... 02:47 ok just wonted to know 02:47 BRB. 02:47 *wanted 02:47 k 02:47 afk? or brb a different link? 02:48 because i am stacking you 02:48 i have a camera in your bedroom 02:48 oKAY. What is my wall color? 02:48 and i am watch you 02:48 pink 02:48 Nope. 02:48 purple 02:48 Okay, what are the shelves? 02:49 my camera is black and white 02:49 Uhuh. 02:49 idk 02:49 How did you think my walls were Pink? 02:49 If the camera is black and white... 02:49 And I lied. I'm not a girl. 02:49 when what 02:49 I'm secretly a boy. Don't tell anyone. 02:50 you heard her or him 02:50 Hmm? 02:50 what ever you are 02:50 Ah, right. You're a creep and you are weird. 02:50 Just remembered! 02:50 did you play 02:50 Did you? 02:50 yesss 02:50 Okay. Faction leader names? 02:50 We gotta do a check here. 02:51 eh eh eh, No google. 02:51 vanda duke mr.build and a 02:51 Or Bing. 02:51 Or whatever. 02:51 OK... 02:51 what was his name 02:51 The facepalm here is epic. 02:51 i was a paradox 02:51 Seriously, do you like pretending to stalk people? 02:51 Uhuh. 02:51 Oky doky. 02:52 i dont know him 02:52 The faction leaders of LU are Vanda Darkflame, Hael Storm, Duke Exeter, and Doctor Overbuild. 02:52 he kind of looked like a pirate 02:52 Yep, yes he did. 02:52 That would be grampy can dictator. 02:52 i did to 02:52 Overall weird. 02:52 But it didn't make any sense. 02:52 Oh well. 02:52 tell me another 02:53 Well, SFC, how come you're new here? 02:53 Nobody comes here anymore... 02:53 Well, they do. 02:53 But it used to be much more lively. 02:53 look i had a different name before 02:53 Okay... what was it? 02:53 and i changed it 02:53 Sorry, hate it when people pretend to stalk. 02:53 NRGKai 02:53 Anywho, you were just pretending, correct? 02:53 no i played 02:54 Or I'd have to sic the Shadow Monsters on you. 02:54 I mean the stalking thing. 02:54 i loved the game my favorite map was gnarled forest 02:54 o no i do 02:54 lol jk 02:54 Good that it's a joke. 02:55 Luck of the Irish is with you, my friend... as long as it is for good purposes. 02:55 what you were worried you i wasnt watching 02:55 NO, no, quite the other way around. 02:55 Not like I believed you, though. 02:55 i could of 02:55 I mean, I find it HIGHLY unlikely you could put a camera in the bedroom of the Royal Prince Francis of Taracove. 02:55 plus you would see the camera in the corner anyway 02:55 Probably so. 02:56 lol 02:56 you only had to check 02:56 And my sister, dear Princess Maria Annalia Corresa would probably destroy it with her black belt wellness. 02:56 She is quite skilled at these things, believe me. 02:56 what you that lazy? 02:56 i am a archer 02:57 No, I'm just not in my bedroom. I'm currently in the palace dining hall. 02:57 and a pro tamahawker 02:57 why are on the computer while eating? 02:57 *you 02:57 ya i am playing football right know 02:58 I'm not. I'm simply reviewing current happenings while chewing a bagel. 02:58 Which I suppose is eating. 02:58 lol i do stalk HEHE 02:58 No, you don't. 02:58 Such things are impossible, my friend! 02:58 Name a few furnishings of my bed chamber, in that case. 02:59 your not a princess 02:59 or a prince 02:59 were you joking about that? 02:59 How much do you wish to bet? 02:59 Hai. 03:00 Hai A5. 03:00 SPELL CHECK 03:00 Test: o/ 03:00 Hi there... 03:00 LOL. 03:00 what is this? 03:00 Hello, dear LCF. Dear SFC is trying to convince us that we are being stalked! 03:00 LU Wiki chat...? 03:00 He is QUITE unedugated in manners! 03:00 why is everyone on today only? 03:00 Oh my, misspellings! 03:00 03:00 Dear Abbe Verom would be displeased! 03:00 ;p 03:00 03:00 My, she's calling now! I'll be right back. 03:00 [[]]:P 03:00 you wixh 03:01 (fw) 03:01 *wish 03:01 That's *facewall* for all you uneducated folks lol 03:01 03:01 03:01 Why, the manners! 03:01 why you acting do cray cray? 03:01 *so 03:01 No wonder my Aunt Charlotte De Raun insisted that these were strange places to be! 03:02 You do not, stalk, my friend! 03:02 You shall never stalk, as it is evil and quite horrible! 03:02 ugh your not a princess 03:02 No, I'm not. 03:02 I am a prince. 03:02 "cray cray"? 03:02 crazy 03:02 Respect-down the tubes 03:02 I shall be back... 03:02 03:02 No, I know what it means 03:03 why are you talking like a girl fool 03:03 you not any prince fool 03:03 what is up with that 03:03 And you are no stalker, fool! 03:03 Hello, Som. 03:03 everyone is on only today 03:03 Little though I may be, the likes of you EVER being a stalker is unlikely! 03:03 fool shut up 03:04 At least a stalker may have proper spelling and grammar! However you have no manners! 03:04 Yo. 03:04 Nobody would tell one they are stalking! That is just the rule! 03:04 People like you shall never learn, shall you? 03:04 Quite true 03:04 if you are a prince why do you have a girl pic? 03:04 I shall inform my father, the captain of security at the Magarai hall of Records of you if you dare continue with this horrible play! 03:05 This is a play? 03:05 I am no prince, I am but a young soul who knows when and when not to lie! 03:05 Have we gotten to the climax yet? 03:05 Fair words, Shadowflame! 03:05 And I must go now to tell him of such things. 03:05 its not a play your a play 03:05 And you are a fool who is sadly misguided. 03:05 Good day! 03:06 does anyone know shes a he? 03:06 because she only told me 03:06 I shall not speak a word for I am a friend of that soul 03:06 I love fancy speak... 03:06 ugh facepalm 03:07 Why, yes, fancy speak is so very delightful! 03:07 if she is true i might apoligize but she needs prof 03:07 i think its stupid 03:08 why would a prince be on a wiki for thgis game 03:08 *this 03:08 Let's talk about how the Maelstrom is pink now, shall we all? 03:08 Okay, since I am an LU newbie... 03:08 its purple dipstick lol:P 03:08 ahh i didnt do my face 03:09 Well, I painted it pink over the last week, so it is not purple anymore. 03:09 Give me the basics on how the game was... 03:09 i was level 43 03:09 It was a multiplayer online roleplaying game. 03:09 what 03:09 And you had four factions to choose from: Sentinel, Assembly, Paradox, and Venture. 03:09 *facepalm* I know the basics 03:09 Give me detailed mission stuff, etc. 03:10 no it was an adventures game with violence a little 03:10 Hmm, I can't do that. I never played LU. 03:10 I was actually selected to be a Beta tester, but it never worked out... 03:10 But moving on 03:10 you go to a place called crux prime 03:10 Crux Prime is where the Nexus Tower is located, right? 03:10 how did you answer that question 03:11 Do you not go to Nimbus Station before you go to Nexus Tower? 03:11 no crux prime is a map in nexus it wasnt nexus 03:11 Ah. 03:12 Whatever... 03:12 How did the game end, exactly? 03:12 you sart at NS then NT and then you go to the rest crux prime is the last you go to but its cool 03:12 it had a count down from the last minute to the end 03:13 then when it reatched 0 everyone was evacuwated 03:13 Agh... 03:13 loged out 03:13 I've seen videos of the end of it... 03:13 Even though I didn't play it, I felt sad... 03:14 and you couldnt press play again 03:14 it was a great game 03:14 That's too bad... 03:14 Well, g2g 03:14 it was the best 03:15 Yes, that seems so. 03:15 and my favorite part was hanging out with my friend pangolin2 we were best friends 03:15 Very nice. 03:15 and we shared the end together 03:15 Well, it was a great game while it lasted. 03:16 we were at nexus tower because we wanted to die in peace 03:16 It should have lasted longer. It's so awesome. 03:16 you never played 03:16 you even said it for yourself 03:17 well gtg ill be back tomorrow 03:18 Bye. 03:21 Who was that personÉ 03:21 *personÉ 03:21 **person? 03:22 I have no clue. 03:26 i for got 03:27 in loving memory of Lego Universe the game that gave me corage 03:27 bye 03:27 let live in peace 03:27 Alright. 03:28 Hello Explorers. 03:28 let lay in peace 03:28 i was going but forgit that 03:28 sup 03:28 LU has been dead for a while now, so... 03:29 Hello, Nealybealy. 03:29 every time i log out i give a memorial tip think 03:29 Hiya. 03:29 *tipe 03:29 afk 03:30 back 03:30 Welcome back. 03:30 have anyone of yall know pangolin2 03:31 Yeah, I' know him. 03:31 Chip, what was your name in LU? 03:31 have you seen him 03:31 superflyingcaptan 03:31 know as super 03:32 I think I understood that, super, but I was asking Chipika123. I haven't seen pangolin in a bit, though I'm not really too active on here to notice. 03:32 i think i saw you in a couple times 03:32 I never played LU. 03:32 Oh. 03:32 Never? 03:32 No. 03:32 Huh. 03:32 i had to decribe 03:33 my pen is jamed 03:33 Lol? 03:33 now i cant close it 03:33 Try disassembling it. 03:34 Find the problem and fix it 03:34 thats what i am doing 03:35 Gotta go, bye guys! 03:35 Cya! 03:35 Don't let the Maelstrom bite! 03:35 Maelstrom doesn't bite. Yet... 03:35 03:38 Latah. 03:38 know my pen is loose 03:41 i fixed it! 03:42 but it doesnt stay clicked 03:44 let lay in peace for good 03:44 bye to yall bye to Lego Universe 06:04 hi 09:12 Hi Mythrun & bot! 09:12 How are you guys, long time no see 09:13 Hallo. 09:14 09:14 How are you pal? 09:14 Fine, you? 09:14 Waiting for the PlanetSide 2 servers to come back up. 09:14 Good thanks! almost fell many times on the black ice on my way to work today 09:14 aha lol 09:14 not played, guessing it's good? 09:15 Yes, if you play with a few friends or in an outfit. 09:15 hehe, what sort of outfit do you mean? 09:16 Guilds/clans 09:17 ooh, I thought you meant like a lolage Santa outfit to run around the game in and go "trololol" 09:17 09:20 Yay, back up. 09:20 have fun 09:20 Need to find stuff to do while you're off playing. maybe find some Bionicle comics online 09:21 I really don't know why my boss hires me to fill in when he's away. it's not like there's any work to do 09:21 me, free money 09:21 *meh 09:24 :I They're having a "12 days of Holidays" thing where an item goes on sale, and they chose some of the worst items. 09:24 aah 09:25 that's no fun 09:25 They look horrible. 09:25 I want Frostivus back for Christmas 09:25 I don't even celebrate Christmas, but I would with if Frostivus came out 09:25 Weird looking helmets. 09:25 And it looks like nobody likes them. 09:25 lol 09:25 Haven't seen one person with one. 09:27 lol 09:31 I need a new computer. 09:31 I only get 40 FPS at most, at the spawn area with nothing happening. 09:31 Aww 09:32 You need a pretty good computer to play the game. 09:32 Not the worst, when I play some MMO's, depending on my internet speed and how much my laptop hates me at the time, I can be as low as 1 frame per 3 seconds 09:33 My GPU doesn't even meet the minimum specs. 09:34 haha 09:34 Same here, mine didn't even meet the requirements for LU but played it fine 09:35 only computer that's ever had problems is my family's PC at playing LEGO Batman 2, it won't play any further past part way on a particular boss level. Warner Bros been very unhelpful about it 09:35 You probably wouldn't be able to run PS2, then. 09:35 What's your PC's specs? 09:35 No idea off the top of my head, I'm on work's computer at the moment 09:36 I think my Bro has PS2 on the family PC, but says it's unbelievably laggy 09:36 Know the model? 09:36 Family PCs usually aren't for gaming. 09:36 Mine is a 2 1/2 year old Compaq laptop with intel processor, could be dual core 09:37 no it's not a family PC computer, it's worse. It's a low profile computer with shared graphics O_O 09:40 It's about $600 USD for a computer that'll play PS2 on high with some settings on medium with good FPS. 09:40 sounds about right. Not got that kinda money for a new PC though, and too much time needed for Uni work for it to be worth it anyway 09:41 09:43 The computer I'd build is ~$1000 USD. 09:43 O_o 09:44 AMD FX-8320 CPU. 09:44 cool 09:44 AMD Radeon 7850 GPU. 09:44 And this case: http://www.newegg.com/Product/Product.aspx?Item=N82E16811119239 09:44 09:45 Ooh I've seen this before 09:45 my mate has one 09:45 it's awesome 09:45 HAF X? 09:45 yup 09:45 Red or blue? 09:46 now there's a question. hmm... 09:46 I think red 09:46 The red one's a bit cheaper. 09:47 I couldn't say for certain. half of me thinks he got it with alternating colours, but I may be mixing that up with someone else's Alienware laptop 09:47 Alienware is overpriced. 09:47 yup 09:47 so are Mac's 09:48 Those are worse. 09:48 uhuh 09:49 So tell me good sir, what are you doing awake at silly o'clock in the morning? It's 10 to 10am here so I don't need an excuse 09:50 (Playing PS2 is NOT an excuse for not being asleep ) 09:50 Playing PS2. 09:50 lol 09:50 I just saw 2 enemy pilots fly into the shield around the spawn area for my faction. 09:51 Do you have school in the morning? Don't you need sleep? 09:51 and go get them Captain! FOR IMAGINATION! 09:54 O_o o_o o_O 09:54 I say something bad? 09:55 It said I was at the spawn area when I wasn't, so I got out of my Reaver (NC fighter), and my plane disappears. 09:55 lolwut? 09:55 crazy murderous game, trying to kill you with bad info] 09:56 And now I have no idea where my plane is. 09:56 And have to wait 9 minutes to spawn it again. 09:57 09:57 try not to get killed in that time okay pal? 09:57 I did, so I spawned at the spawn area and my plane isn't there. 09:58 brb 09:59 Did you ever get a MC account? 10:05 sorry, some work come through, be back in 5 min 10:09 Great, my tank glitched. :I 10:09 Can't get in it, can't repair it. 10:15 back! oh no about tank 10:15 I sort of got MC. Not got an official version. I plan on doing when your LU mod is complete 10:22 Haven't really worked on it in a while. 10:22 aah well 10:22 Actually, I will also get an official version when Biocrafr comes out 10:23 *Bio~Craft 10:26 I'll probably get a v0.1a out after 1.4.6 is released. 10:27 cool 10:27 I'm still waiting for Supersoradude to finish the music. 10:28 10:29 The guy that hosted the server I and some friends played on stopped hosting it, so I haven't even started on the VE map. 10:30 aww 10:31 And I just got killed because a teammate gave away my position. :I 10:31 11:21 got to go. cya later pal! 12:21 Halo>cod http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIUYf_AFHE 08:26 Hello? 09:35 Howdy 09:41 Hi! 09:41 Hi 09:41 Hey] 09:42 And then there was silence. 09:42 09:43 Lol 09:43 What's up? 09:46 Making a terrain render out of boredom 09:47 In what? 09:47 Bryce 7 Pro 09:49 Err, ok 09:49 What is that? 09:51 A terrain modeling/rendering software 09:52 Ah 09:52 I use Blender 09:53 Ah. 09:54 One second... 09:57 http://imgur.com/hSinZ 09:58 Lol 09:58 Nice 09:58 Did the water come as a standard asset? 09:59 There are about 50 different waters to choose from, but yes, you can choose a water terrain 10:04 Hi 10:04 Hi Crash and Jamesster! 10:05 I can only stay for a few minutes, gtg soon to a teen Christmas Party! 10:05 Cool! 10:05 PM Rio 10:05 Ok 10:05 I completed Legos in Space Jamesster! 10:05 : 10:05 10:09 Hi again 10:09 Hi again 10:09 I wonder how many downloads Legos in Space has... 10:10 ... LOL 10:10 105 Windows downloads, 17 Mac downloads 10:10 10:10 It's a great game. 10:10 10:10 You're winner! 10:10 Are people really that desperate for a fan game? 10:10 LOL 10:10 10:10 And then you can run around with his eyeballs attached to your feet. 10:10 10:10 10:11 BRB recording a proper LEGOSINSPACE QUIK GALLUP. 10:13 Sorry everyone, GTG 10:13 Cya! 10:13 Don't worry, I'm still working on the real game 10:13 Slow 'n steady 10:14 OK 10:14 next time, recalculate normals 10:14 10:15 On what? 10:15 http://i.imgur.com/eZb93.png 10:15 the bricks 10:15 in the LEGOSINSPACE 10:15 LegoSinSpace? 10:15 lol 10:15 Are you suggesting I should make Legos in Space look GOOD!? :O 10:16 Oh mY? 10:16 Never@ 10:16 I was speaking of MEGA BLOKS! 10:16 Anyone see my picture? 10:16 Yeah, looks goo 10:16 *good 10:16 Your island is floating in ai 10:16 *air 10:16 the horizon is messed up... 10:18 Yes... 10:18 It's the huge sun coming to eat the planet. 10:18 I just assumed it was a floating island. 10:18 And the lighting was a tad weird 10:18 lol 10:19 http://25.media.tumblr.com/364dd1a9adc934d8569550a7de929a49/tumblr_meyhmkqqM61r3gcsno1_1280.jpg 10:19 Like that 10:19 That looks like PC> 10:19 ANd back. 10:19 Looks like Pet Cove 10:19 That was rio using my account while I recorded a video. 10:19 thatwas le using my account 10:19 No, it's a floating island. 10:20 it's Walmart 10:20 Guys! 10:20 http://www.hurricane-eye.webs.com/legommorpg.html 10:20 So?> 10:20 That is ancient history 10:20 I recorded a video on that with a friend quite a while ago 10:20 Someone already made a LEGO MMO. (Thanks, Jamesster. ) 10:20 I never knew about that. 10:20 It came along before LU 10:20 You're behind the times, kid. 10:20 The video is embedded on the page you just linked to 10:20 Wow. 10:21 Waay before Lu. 10:21 What? 10:21 I never heard of it. 10:21 I am sorry that you guys did. 10:21 I heard of it once. 10:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ymSc3H1yTws 10:21 That = video jamesster speaks of. 10:21 2 sticks. 10:21 danger. 10:22 That game... 10:22 Looks nice/pathetic. 10:22 I don't have any money. Hehe... 10:22 The modeling looks nice. 10:22 It costs money? 10:22 LAWSUIT. 10:22 It's free 10:22 Oh, Nvm. 10:22 Beware the James 10:22 http://i.imgur.com/eZb93.png 10:22 For Sat 10:23 Wow. 10:23 Grey. 10:23 What is Saturday? 10:23 How did you make that world 3DS format? 10:23 What? 10:23 Oh 10:23 You said "For Sat" 10:23 Did you export it in that format, before you added it to the Dropbox? 10:23 I thought you meant Saturday 10:23 Or, did you simply type it ".3ds" as the file extension. 10:24 "File" "Export Object" 10:24 GTG 10:24 Hm. 10:24 I will try... But BCG can't open it... 10:24 I wish I were a fish. 10:24 Cya. 10:24 10:24 What? 10:24 What team r u on?> 10:24 Wait 10:24 This Wikia chat is SO CROWDED! 10:24 Err 10:25 We are on LBoP. 10:25 No it's not 10:25 It seems there is a master serveofr of LEOG MONRPGG 10:25 Bleh. 10:25 Sarcasm, Rio 10:25 brb 10:25 LBoP is awful... 10:25 PM, Rio. 10:25 Extreme lag in FF (????)))) 10:26 test 10:26 Ok... 10:26 Rio? 10:26 Ok... 10:26 Theres no PM over here 10:26 Start one 10:26 What? 10:26 You said PM 10:27 ? 10:27 I will refresh, and try again. 10:27 ok... 10:28 You get it? 10:28 I just sent it. 10:28 chat lag 10:28 my chat broke 10:28 Oh... 10:28 send it again 10:28 PM me this time. 10:29 OH! 10:29 I get it 10:29 There is a bug in Wiki 10:29 *Wikia 10:29 People with Commas in their name cannot start PMs 10:29 Hahaha. 10:29 Did you get a PM? 10:29 One sec. 10:29 Nope. 10:29 Try in http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 10:30 No 10:30 Not going to LNA 10:30 It's your username 10:30 Sorry. Forgot about that. 10:30 It has a comma in it 10:30 So?../. 10:30 You cannot be in PMs 10:30 10:30 Wikia is broken 10:30 What makes you so sure of that? 10:31 http://lustories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 10:31 Will it work there? 10:31 I read the bug on their site 10:31 Oh. 10:31 OF COURSE. 10:32 Bacl 10:32 So no, PMs won't work anywhere. 10:32 Meh 10:32 Darn. 10:33 Me thinks Win8 is forcing me to restart 10:33 PC is suddenly slow. 10:33 You have... 10:33 Windows 8? (BARF) 10:33 Sorry, just saying. 10:33 It's actually fine. 10:33 No better or worse than Win7 10:34 Usernames with commas in them cannot send or receive private messages in Special:Chat. 10:34 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rappy_4187/Technical_Update:_December_4,_2012 10:34 Crap. 10:34 Rename yourself, I guess 10:34 That is, again... 10:35 10:35 Hurray 10:35 What? 10:35 Testing your powers, James? 10:35 No, 10:35 No. 10:35 Only people on LNA kick for no reason 10:36 True. 10:36 We have nice moderators here,Like Jamesster and Mythrun 10:36 And Sherm. 10:36 Strict = Nice 10:36 Ok... 10:37 Right above where I said 10:37 10:37 Rioforce Rename yourself, I guess 10:37 That is, again... 10:37 10:37 10:37 I already renamed myself. 10:37 That, is the reason you were kicked 10:37 Oh. 10:37 I forget people get offended by that word. XD 10:37 I don't, I just serve the people who do. 10:37 I have no problem with it, so sorry. 10:38 10:38 10:38 Gtg. 10:41 OK.... 10:41 It seems this is a Win8 glitch... 10:42 Instead of showing the proper text, it shows random text from a different place. 10:42 It has happened in FF, InnoSetup, NPP.... 10:42 Yup. Win8 glitch, for sure. 10:42 Hi! 10:44 Hey le. 10:45 And hello to Jamesster and Rio too. 10:45 DO you remember what I was going to call that speed run, jamesster? 10:45 Meh, I forgot. 10:46 Brickkeeper 10:46 Remember you said a while back 10:46 Yes? 10:46 that you may have found a way 10:46 to set the LDraw path from within Blender 10:46 Hi 10:46 and make a OS X installer? 10:46 Yes. 10:47 Well, you never told me. 10:48 BRB 10:48 I got preoccupied with the Bricksmith issue. 10:49 OK 10:49 Tell me, NAO! 10:52 Uh....Synonym of Run that can easily be misspelled. 10:58 That's it! 10:58 Gallup! 10:58 Misspelled version of Gallop. 11:04 9 minutes before I can restart 11:04 then mostly every single part of Windows will be updated 11:04 then there will be more after that. 11:10 hry 11:10 *hey 11:10 Hello. 11:10 User_blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/Nexus_Tower_Apocalypse 11:11 huh? 11:26 back 11:27 any one 11:49 hello 11:49 Hello. 11:49 srrry 11:49 *srry 11:49 i was on my long lost friend 11:49 *i was on my long lost friends blog 11:50 afk a minute 11:51 back 11:52 i got married 11:52 That's good. 11:53 Congrats to you. 11:53 just like you did 11:53 What. 11:53 your pic 11:53 looks like a bride 11:53 Oh come on. This is the fifth picture I drew already. 11:53 i didn't really get married 11:54 Alright. 11:54 Hello, Professor. 11:54 Hello. 11:54 wacky professor 11:55 i watched your nexus tower apacolipse 11:55 it was kind of wierd 2012 12 14